J.k. rowling
= J.K. Rowling = Portal: Litteratur Hopp til navigeringHopp til søk Joanne «Jo» Rowling (født 31. juli 1965, gift Murray)10, bedre kjent under pseudonymet J.K. Rowling, er en britisk forfatter og skaperen av fantasyserien Harry Potter, som hun fikk ideen til under en togreise fra Manchester til London i 1990. Harry Potter-bøkene har oppnådd stor popularitet og har solgt i mer enn 400 millioner kopier verden over på over 60 forskjellige språk.11 Bøkene har vunnet flere priser, blitt filmatisert samt danner grunnlag for selvstendige filmer innen samme univers. Hun har også skrevet under pseudonymet Robert Galbraith. Som følge av suksessen til Potter-bøkene gikk Rowling, i løpet av en periode på fem år, fra en tilværelse som trygdet til multimillionær. Da det amerikanske magasinet Forbes presenterte sin seneste liste over dollarmilliardærer i mars 2010, var Rowlings formue estimert til én milliard dollar.12 Sunday Times Rich List anslo i 2008 Rowlings formue til 560 millioner pund (798 millioner dollar), hvilket gjorde henne til den tolvte rikeste kvinnen i Storbritannia.13 Forbes rangerte Rowling som den 48. mest innflytelsesrike kjendisen i 2007,14 og samme år kom hun på delt annenplass i Times′ åring av årets person. I begrunnelsen ble den sosiale, moralske og politiske inspirasjon hun har gitt sine tilhengere, fremhevet.15 Rowling støtter veldedige organisasjoner som Comic Relief, One Parent Families, Multiple Sclerosis Society of Great Britain og Children’s High Level Group. J.K. Rowling er offiser av Den britiske imperieordenen.16 I 2017 ble hun utnevnt til medlem av Order of the Companions of Honour.17 Innhold * 1Navn * 2Biografi * 3Karriere * 4Bibliografi ** 4.1Barnebøker ** 4.2Voksenbøker * 5Referanser * 6Eksterne lenker Navn Enda hun skriver under navnet «J.K. Rowling» (uttales som engelsk rolling),18 het hun egentlig bare Joanne Rowling da den første Harry Potter-boken ble utgitt. Den ekstra initialen ble lagt til etter forlagets ønske ettersom man fryktet at målgruppen, unge gutter, ikke ønsket å lese en bok skrevet av en kvinnelig forfatter. Rowling valgte da K'' som sin ekstra initial etter sin bestemor Kathleen Ada Bulgen Rowling.1920 Til daglig kalles hun «Jo», og hun har uttalt at hun bare ble kalt «Joanne» som barn når noen var sinte på henne.21 Etter at hun giftet seg, har hun iblant brukt navnet ''Joanne Murray i private sammenhenger.22 Under høringen i etterkant av telefonavlyttingsskandalen til News International vitnet hun under navnet Joanne Kathleen Rowling,23 og dette er også navnet som er oppført i personleksikonet Who’s Who.24 Biografi Rowling er datter av Peter James Rowling og Anne Rowling (født Volant) og ble født den 31. juli 1965 i Yate i Gloucestershire i England, som ligger ca. 16 kilometer nordøst for Bristol.25 Hennes søster Dianne (Di) ble født den 28. juni 1967.26 Familien flyttet til landsbyen Winterbourne i nærheten da Rowling var fire.27 J.K. Rowling gikk på St Michael's Primary School, som ble grunnlagt av abolisjonisten William Wilberforce og utdannelsesreformatoren Hannah More.2829 Alfred Dunn, som var rektor da Rowling gikk på skolen, har blitt foreslått som en mulig inspirasjonskilde for Albus Humlesnurr, rektoren i Harry Potter-bøkene.30 Som barn skrev Rowling ofte fantasyhistorier som hun deretter pleide å lese for søsteren sin. Hun minnes denne perioden slik: «Jeg kan fremdeles huske at jeg fortalte henne en historie hvor hun falt ned i et kaninhull og ble gitt jordbær av kaninfamilien som bodde der. Den første historien jeg skrev ned (da jeg var fem eller seks år gammel), handlet da også om en kanin som het Rabbit. Han fikk meslinger og fikk besøk av vennene sine, inkludert en enorm bie som het Miss Bee.» Som niåring flyttet Rowling til landsbyen Tutshill i Gloucestershire i nærheten av Chepstow i Wales. Da hun var ung tenåring, fikk Rowling en kopi av Jessica Mitfords selvbiografi, Hons and Rebels, av en grandtante. Mitford ble Rowlings heltinne, og hun leste senere alle bøkene hennes. Hun gikk som tenåring på Wyedean School and College, hvor moren Anne hadde arbeidet som tekniker i realfagsavdelingen. Rowling har sagt at «Hermine belest og bedrevitende figur i Potter-bøkene er løst basert på meg. Hun er en karikatur av meg som elleveåring, noe jeg ikke er spesielt stolt over.» Sean Harris, hennes beste venn de siste årene på videregående, eide en turkis Ford Anglia, og dette skal ha inspirert Rowling til å skrive inn en slik bil i bøkene sine. «Ronny Wiltersen Potters beste venn er ikke noen avbildning av Sean, men han er veldig lik ham.» Rowling har uttalt at hennes yndlingsgruppe er The Smiths, mens The Clash var hennes favoritt da hun i en periode var opptatt av punk. Rowling studerte fransk og klassisk ved University of Exeter, hvilket hun beskriver som «et slags sjokk» ettersom hun «hadde forventet å møte mange like folk som tenkte radikale tanker.» Hun har uttalt at hun begynte å trives så snart hun ble venner med «noen likesinnede folk». Etter å ha studert et år i Paris flyttet Rowling til London for å arbeide som forsker og tospråklig sekretær for Amnesty International. I 1990, mens hun var på en firetimers forsinket togtur fra Manchester til London, dukket ideen om en ung gutt som går på en trollmannsskole, opp «ferdig utformet» i Rowlings hode. Hun har fortalt The Boston Globe at «jeg vet ærlig talt ikke hvor ideen kom fra. Den startet med Harry, og deretter kom bare en rekke figurer og situasjoner strømmende på.» Da hun kom hjem til leiligheten ved Clapham Junction stasjon, begynte hun straks å skrive. I desember 1990 døde Rowlings mor etter ti års kamp mot multippel sklerose. Rowling har fortalt at hun skrev på Harry Potter da moren døde, men at hun ikke hadde fortalt henne om det. Hun har også sagt at dødsfallet påvirket skrivningen hennes sterkt, og at hun gikk mer i detalj om Harrys tap av foreldrene i den første boken fordi hun visste hvordan det føltes. Rowling flyttet deretter til Porto i Portugal for å undervise i engelsk som fremmedspråk. Den 16. oktober 1992 giftet hun seg med den portugisiske fjernsynsjournalisten Jorge Arantes. Deres datter Jessica Isabel Rowling Arantes (oppkalt etter Jessica Mitford) ble født i Portugal den 27. juli 1993. Rowling og Arantes ble separert i november samme år, og Rowling og datteren flyttet i desember 1993 til Edinburgh i Skottland for å komme nærmere Rowlings søster. I denne perioden ble Rowling diagnostisert med klinisk depresjon og overveide selvmord. Det var følelsen sykdommen gav henne, som gav henne ideen til desperantene, de sjelslukende skapningene som blir introdusert i den tredje Potter-romanen. Rowling måtte gå på et årelangt kurs for å kunne arbeide som lærer i Skottland. Dette kurset begynte hun på i august 1995 etter å ha fullført sin første roman mens hun var trygdet. Hun skrev på mange kafeer, spesielt Nicolson’s Café, så snart hun klarte å få datteren til å sovne. I et intervju med BBC i 2001 benektet Rowling ryktet som sa at hun skrev på kafeer i nærmiljøet fordi leiligheten manglet oppvarming, og la til: «Jeg er ikke så dum at jeg leier en leilighet uten oppvarming i Edinburgh midtvinters.» I stedet har hun forklart at hun skrev på kafeer fordi det å gå tur var den letteste måten å få babyen til å sovne på. Karriere Rowling skrev to romaner for voksne – ingen av disse er publisert eller planlagt publisert – før hun fikk ideen om Harry Potter på vei tilbake til London fra en husjakt i Manchester. Toget var forsinket, og hun hadde fire timer til disposisjon. Ifølge henne selv var allerede en god del av figurene samt mesteparten av plottet for Harry Potter og De vises stein tenkt igjennom i det toget rullet inn på stasjonen. Hun begynte å skrive i lunsjpausene, og fortsatte utrettelig å arbeide med manuskriptet mens hun underviste i engelsk på Encounter English School i Porto i Portugal. Etter et mislykket ekteskap, returnerte hun til Storbritannia med sin datter og fullførte boken i Edinburgh. På denne tiden var hun arbeidsløs og levde utelukkende på sosialhjelp. Boken ble en braksuksess etter først å ha blitt refusert mange ganger. Til nå har alle syv bøkene blitt publisert. Avkastningen fra boksalget, salg av filmrettighetene og en rekke lisensierte spinoff-produkter som spill og leketøy har gjort henne svært rik, og i 2001 kjøpte hun en luksuriøs herskapsbolig fra 1800-tallet ved bredden av elven Tay i Perthshire i Skottland. Her giftet hun seg med Neil Murray 26. desember 2001. De har to barn i tillegg til Rowlings datter Jessica fra et tidligere ekteskap, de heter David og Mackenzie. Harry Potter-serien består av syv bind, noe som tilsvarer antall skoleår hovedpersonen Harry Potter skulle tilbringe som elev på Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. I slutten av sjette bok beslutter Harry seg likevel for å avslutte skolegangen, og den syvende boken foregår ikke på Galtvort. Den femte boken, med tittelen Harry Potter og Føniksordenen, ble forsinket grunnet et plagieringssøksmål mot henne fra en konkurrerende forfatter, Nancy Stouffer. Etter en mindre pause midt i skriveprosessen ble den femte boken i serien offentliggjort 21. juni 2003. Hun ble i 2010 den første til å motta den nyopprettede H.C. Andersens litteraturpris. Bibliografi Barnebøker ; Harry Potter-serien : * Harry Potter og de vises stein (engelsk Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, i USA Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, 1997) * Harry Potter og mysteriekammeret (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 1998) * Harry Potter og fangen fra Azkaban (Harry Potter and Prisoner of Azkaban, 1999) * Harry Potter og ildbegeret (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, 2000) * Harry Potter og Føniksordenen (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, 2003) * Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, 2005) * Harry Potter og dødstalismanene (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, 2007) Relaterte verk: * Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, 2001), under psevdonymet Salmander Fisle * Rumpeldunk gjennom tidene (Quidditch Through the Ages, 2001), under psevdonymet Kennilworthy Whisp * Skalden Skurres historier (The Tales of Beedle the Bard, 2006) * Harry Potter og barnets forbannelse (medforfatter; Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, 2016) * Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists (2016) * Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies (2016) * Hogwarts: An Incomplete and Unreliable Guide (2016) * Filmmanuskriptet til Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, 2016) * Filmmanuskriptet til Grindelwalds forbrytelser (The Crimes of Grindelwald, 2018) Voksenbøker * 2012 Den Tomme Stolen (The Casual Vacancy) - oversatt av John Erik Bøe Lindgren * 2014 Når gjøken galer (The Cuckoo's Calling) - oversatt av Heidi Grinde. Skrevet under psevdonymet Robert Galbraith * 2015 Silkeormen (The Silkworm) - oversatt av Heidi Grinde. Skrevet under psevdonymet Robert Galbraith Referanser # ^''' Encyclopædia Britannica Online, 9. okt. 2017, J.K. Rowling, biography/J-K-Rowling # '''^ Gemeinsame Normdatei, https://portal.dnb.de/opac.htm?method=simpleSearch&cqlMode=true&query=nid%3D122340469, 122340469, J. K. Rowling, 17. okt. 2015 # ^''' FemBio, 9. okt. 2017, J Rowling, 30194 # '''^ Internet Broadway Database, 9. okt. 2017, J.K. Rowling, 514846 # ^''' 13. jan. 2017, BBC News, 20. sep. 2008, JK Rowling: From rags to riches, BBC News Online, http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/uk_politics/7626896.stm, britisk-engelsk, 26. apr. 2016, https://web.archive.org/web/20160426004636/http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/uk_politics/7626896.stm # '''^ https://web.archive.org/web/20171006143544/http://jeugdliteratuur.org/auteurs/joanne-k-rowling # ^''' http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p02h1mvr/credits # '''^ https://www.rse.org.uk/fellow/joanne-rowling/ # ^''' https://www.harvard.edu/on-campus/commencement/honorary-degrees, 15. mai 2019 # '''^ JK Rowling Biography Arkivert 31. desember 2007 hos Wayback Machine.. Scholastic.com. Besøkt 13. august 2010. # ^''' # '''^ Forbes topic page on J.K. Rowling Arkivert 29. juli 2010 hos Wayback Machine. Besøkt 13. august 2010. # ^''' Sunday Times Rich List – Joanne Rowling; Women's Rich List – Joanne Rowling. The Sunday Times. 27. april 2008. Besøkt 13. august 2010. # '''^ #48 J.K. Rowling. Forbes Magazine. 14. juni 2007. Besøkt 13. august 2010. # ^''' Person of the Year 2007 Runners-Up: J.K. Rowling. Time Magazine. 23. desember 2007. Besøkt 13. august 2010. # '''^ Caine heads birthday honours list. BBC News. 17. juni 2000. Besøkt 13. august 2010. # ^''' Birthday Honours 2017: the Prime Minister's list, gov.uk. # '''^ # ^''' Powell, Kimberly. "J. K. Rowling Family Tree". About.com. Besøkt 13. august 2010. # '''^ # ^''' Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. "J.K. Rowling: CBC Interview #1". The Hogwarts Express. 26. oktober 2000. Besøkt 19. mars 2006. # '''^ Judge rules against JK Rowling in privacy case. Guardian Unlimited. 7. august 2007. Besøkt 21. august 2007. # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' "J. K. Rowling's biography" Arkivert 17. desember 2008 hos Wayback Machine.. J.K. Rowling's Official Site. Besøkt 17. mars 2006. # '''^ HPL: Muggle Encyclopedia — R Arkivert 16. desember 2010 hos Wayback Machine.. Besøkt 11. april 2008. # ^''' # '''^ Winterbourne Family History Online, St Michael’s School Admission Register 1966–1970 – Rowling listed as admission No.305. Besøkt 14. august 2006. # ^''' # '''^ Eksterne lenker * Offisielt nettsted * (en) Kategori:J. K. Rowling – bilder, video eller lyd på Wikimedia Commons * (en) J. K. Rowling – galleri av bilder, video eller lyd på Wikimedia Commons * The first It Girl: Rowlings artikkel om Jessica Mitford for The Telegraph * Video, audio og avskrift av Rowlings tale ved Harvard University i 2008 * J. K. Rowling på Internet Speculative Fiction Database * (en) J.K. Rowling på Internet Movie Database * (sv) J.K. Rowling i Svensk Filmdatabas * Verk av eller om J.K. Rowling i bibliotekene i (WorldCatkatalog) * The Blair Partnership |- | |- |Andre bøker og spill | * Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne * Rumpeldunk gjennom tidene * Skalden Skurres historier * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * Harry Potter samlekortspill * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter |- | |- |''Fabeldyr''–filmene | * Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne '' * ''Grindelwalds forbrytelser |- | |- |Figurer | |- | |- |Galtvort | * Ansatte * Grunnleggere * Fag * Husene: Griffing (elever) * Ravnklo (elever) * Håsblås (elever) * Smygard (elever) |- | |- |Universet | * Aviser og blader * Azkaban * Diagonallmenningen * Eliksirer * Galtvang * Galtvortekspressen * Foreninger * Magidepartementet (ansatte) * Magiske gjenstander * Magiske vesener (drager) * Rumpeldunk * Trylleformler |- | |- | colspan="2" | * Kategori * Portal * Underprosjekt |} |} |} Kategorier: * Fødsler i 1965 * Harry Potter * Engelske forfattere * Britiske barnebokforfattere * Engelskspråklige forfattere * Britiske forfattere av fantastisk litteratur * Order of the Companions of Honour * Order of the British Empire * Gjesteskuespillere i Simpsons